creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Nightmare Fuel (Gallery)
Someone add the old Ronald McDonald here! I would but I don't wanna screw things up lol Volkoronado 02:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I swear to Yog'sothoth, if you people don't add actual nightmare fuel to this I am going to punch a baby seal in a fit of raeg. At least talk to the other editors before embarking on a new gallery, guys. We only have the ones we do because they had enough so that they weren't a pitiful handful when they opened. You wouldn't open an art gallery with three paintings and the rest of the wallspace blank, would you? ClericofMadness 17:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL! The bunny scary me! This is the best wiki of the wikia! SR.R 20:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if this is a bit sudden for a new gallery, guys, but hey-- I'm a wikia newbie, and there is no way this Wiki should NOT have something about good ol' fashioned nightmare fuel. Not if I can help it. Zaedrin 02:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sincerely yours, Zaedrin. These make me laugh. I'd probably piss myself if I saw any of them for realz. --King Starscream 18:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Should we really have Dead Hand in here? It was supposed to be frightening. I think it should be in the Monsters gallery instead.--King Starscream 19:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Good point, Starscream. I kinda figured that the Dead Hand seemed out of place here. Heh...which pics did you like? ^^ Zaedrin 01:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Most of 'em. Banana Man and Bitey Bear are probably my faves. Of course, the Aeris and Axe Chocolate Man give me a special feeling of torment, if only because I added them. Oh, and the Brave Little Toaster clown. I have flashbacks just seeing that picture. --King Starscream 19:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ...Aaaand another one. Who put the zipper-face lady there? Read the description on the page before adding images. That belongs on "Creepy Images", this is for stuff that shouldn't be scary but is. --King Starscream 18:45, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Consideration for Deletion I think this page just needs to be appended to the current Creepy gallery. All in favor say so, all against, let me know why. I can move these pictures with less than 5 mouse clicks sooo, let's not move unless it's decided upon. ClericofMadness 22:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :*sigh* I might have to agree. Unfortunately, it seems like some people aren't reading the description at the top of the page before adding pics. I think the one of Nightmare from Metroid: Other M is like the 4th or 5th one that doesn't fit the "not supposed to be creepy but is" qualifier. (EDIT: Sorry, that might come off a bit mean, so I'm removing this line. Getting more upset than I should.) --King Starscream 19:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC), King Starscream 20:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :*Hey, I'm a new person on this site. Don't know much about it. I actually only signed up because of this subject. You say that Nightmare Fuel is only supposed to be creepy, but not intended to be so. However, what you are referring to is something called 'Accidental Nightmare Fuel'. 'Nightmare Fuel' refers to anything creepy, and it has two subtropes of 'Accidental Nightmare Fuel' and 'High Octane Nightmare Fuel'. High Octane Nightmare Fuel is intended to be creepy, but just breaks down that barrier and zooms straight on into disturbing. So, if you really wanted to be accurate with your creepy pictures, you would need three pages: Nightmare Fuel (anythign that isn't further organizable into either sub-trope), Accidental Nightmare Fuel (often hilarious, but disturbing to others, not intended to be creepy originally), and High Octan Nightmare Fuel (see films Felidae and Watership Down for notable examples, this stuff is truly disturbing and should only be viewed by hardened veternas of the macabre). Nolan Garrett-Swodeck 23:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Garrett-Swodeck Stop press! Hey guys, I think this can survive if people just read what needs to be posted. Nightmare Fuel and Creepy Pictures are two different leagues, I'm sure most people with agree with that. I'll check and see if I can write something to clarify the content of this article and have people understand what's going on before actually posting pictures. Volkoronado 19:52, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Question I would like to post this video that isn't scary (hell, it's actually sorta funny to me now) but definitely fell under the category of nightmare fuel for me. In fact, I actually had a nightmare about it years back after watching it. Would I be able to post it into there or link to it? ENOUGH!!!!!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'm removing this from "Marked from Review" and everything else that's wrongfully added. This is a legitamate story. This guy isn't trying to scare people. He's trying to let a meme-type-thing flourish and you guys are only killing it. I've removed this from the "Marked for Review" catagories and everything else like "Troll Pastas" and "Flagged for Deletion". You don't like it? GTFO. It's that simple. Anyone who tries to move it again will be reported and I will always change it back. That is all. SilentObserver01 19:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, no. ClericofMadness Sorry, but Cleric is the admin here. If he puts it in "Marked for Review" then it's getting reviewed. The issue here is that a lot of the stuff being posted here is GENUINELY frightening, and meant to be, when the purpose is to show things that are not supposed to be scary but somehow come off that way. Not pointing anyone out in particular, but it comes up about once a week. The debate is whether or not it should be a separate gallery or just go in "creepy images" as a subsection. Frankly, I'd prefer a separate page, but it's up to the mods to decide what to do here, not us. --King Starscream 15:10, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Then I shall review those pictures and mark ones I think should be removed then if it's ok with Cleric, he can remove them. SilentObserver01 15:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Marked them Ok. These are the ones that should be removed. I'm numbering the pictures. Ones that are crossed over are those that I think should be removed. SilentObserver01 16:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 42 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 OH GOD WHO THE F*** PUT THAT PICTURE OF "The Spirit of The Harvest Moon" FROM COURAGE THE COWARDLY DOG?! DX--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 03:36, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ummm Am I the only one who thinks the "Baby Ornament" thing looks like the baby from The Grifter? Mr.Zalgopasta 02:01, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I love how... All the people putting legitimately frightening photos are putting them at the bottom XD Mr.Zalgopasta 17:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Know what's REALLY scary? THE MAN IN GAUZE THE MAN IN GAUZE KING RAAAAAAMMSEEEESSSSS!--'"Let go of the tangible mass of your mind. It is only an illusion."' 22:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Not Scary. But Funny :D I was trying to add an image to the "rules" section explaining the basic concept of the page, because people are apprarently incapable or reading the rules. It was a crossed-out image of Chernaborg with the text "IF IT'S MEANT TO BE SCARY, IT DOESN'T BELONG HERE! NO EXCEPTIONS!" But then the image-uploading system went kablooey, or at least it did for me. That is to say, no recently-uploaded images seem to show up anymore. HELP! Furbearingbrick 16:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, it's working now. Furbearingbrick 16:39, February 2, 2012 (UTC) There was actually a series of those horrible CGI McDoanlds ads from Pakistan. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqpJqq9U_ZA Furbearingbrick 19:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh my God... can you really blame Isreal now??? :P I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I got the "smear" frames from This site.Furbearingbrick 22:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Who deleted the gallery? Why didn't they just delete the entire page? What's happening? Stay Puft 15:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Stay Puft I thought for a minute there that I had somehow derped up so badly as to delete the entire gallery when I added a pic, then I saw the date and time on Stay Puft's edit here and breathed a sigh of relief HeavyMetalProphet 04:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Wo ist mein Alptraum Kraftstoff, das verstehst du nicht, DASS ICH möchte nicht heute Nacht schlafen! Moustacheman11 21:20, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Fix this Just so you guys know, this page shouldn't be called Nightmare Fuel if it's not going to have Nightmare Fuel. According to TVTropes, Nightmare Fuel is the stuff that's relatively scary. Accidental Nightmare Fuel/Lightmare Fuel is scary stuff that's not SUPPOSED to be scary, and High Octane is Jeff the Killer level. (As in, actually seeing Jeff the Killer in person (even though that's impossible)) You most likely didn't get the nightmare fuel from TVTropes, but yeah, if you're gonna name it Nightmare Fuel, you shouldn't say "only stuff that isn't meant to be scary should be put here," because nightmare fuel can be anything that's even remotely scary/creepy. Tellemfreddysentya (talk) 05:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) We're not using TV Tropes' definition of Nightmare Fuel, silly. Hence the No-Chernaborgs image on top. You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die! (talk) 00:30, August 20, 2012 (UTC) PuppyMonkeyBaby The "puppy monkey baby" from the Mountain Dew commercial is rather disturbing, don't you agree? Does anyone have a good screenshot of it? ルーカス 00:35, March 22, 2016 (UTC)